Carmin
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Le rouge, fascinante couleur, tour à tour symbole d'amour, de passion, de colère,... Série de one-shots et drabbles autour du rouge. Différents pairings et genres. SBRL, RWVK, SSLE, HGNM,...
1. Rougissement

_Salut !_

_Me voici avec une nouvelle série de one-shots, tous réunis autour d'un thème unique mais aux multiples aspects : le rouge._

_Tantôt simple couleur, tantôt représentation imagée d'un sentiment ( amour, passion, colère,...), le rouge peut se décliner de plusieurs façons._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Rougissement**_

_Pairing : Sirius/Remus_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rating : K+ ( pour cause de slash, mais rien de choquant )_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR - sauf Laura._

* * *

-Alors mon petit loup-loup, encore en train de rêver ?

-Hein ? Oh, non… Non, je réfléchissais…

-À une certaine jeune fille brune qui te dévores des yeux ?

Je souris alors que je taquine mon ami, mais au fond de moi je préfèrerais que cette fille, Laura, n'existe pas.

-Euh, oui…, souffle mon Remus en rougissant.

Hum, que j'aime voir les joues de mon Moony prendre cette délicieuse teinte rose soutenu. Il est tellement mignon comme ça. Je me sens fondre à chaque fois que j'arrive à le gêner assez pour qu'il rougisse; ce qui est plutôt fréquent je dois dire, Remus est très facile à embarrasser. Et moi, évidemment j'en profite.

Il me fait un sourire timide et semble vouloir me dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Moony ?

-J'ai un problème…, commence-t-il.

Quoi ?! Il a un problème ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Est-ce que ce sont les Slytheryn qui s'en sont pris à lui ? Si c'est ça, il va y avoir un serpenticide massif d'ici peu.

Je m'échauffe et le secoue pour qu'il réponde à mes questions. Que voulez-vous, je suis inquiet pour mon petit loup adoré.

-Calme-toi, Paddy. Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste que…, hésite-t-il.

-Oui, l'encourage-je.

-J'ai invité Laura pour la prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade.

Oh, c'est donc ça. Rends-toi à l'évidence, Sirius, ton 'Mus aime les filles. Et surtout _cette _fille.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

Enfin, pour lui, parce que pour moi, ça veut dire être obligé de voir mon Remus à moi et cette Laura ensemble. Je suis maudis. Tiens, j'ai une idée, et si je maudissais cette fille jusqu'à la quinzième génération ?

-Et bien, c'est que… C'est le première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un et… euh…

Où veut-il en venir ? Est-ce que…

-Tu as peur de ne pas savoir comment l'embrasser ?

Pourquoi ai-je formulé cette question à haute voix ? Non, pourquoi ai-je même _pensé_ à ça ? Maintenant, je vois très clairement Remus et cette _Laura_ s'embrassant. Je sens que je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des mois.

-Euh, oui… Est-ce que tu… euh…

Il est de plus en plus rouge. Remus, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rougir autant, je vais te dévorer d'ici peu… D'ailleurs, une idée - _'mauvaise'_, me souffle ma conscience, _'très mauvaise même'_ - me vient à l'esprit.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Des conseils seraient les bienvenus.

-Tu sais, la théorie, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Mais, si tu acceptes bien sûr, je peux…

C'est à mon tour d'être hésitant.

Silence. Très gênant, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Euh, je pourrais te… montrer comment on fait… Mais je ne t'oblige à rien.

Ça y est, je pique un fard à mon tour. Nous nous regardons sans bouger. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux pour moi que je reste immobile; dans le cas contraire, 'Mus se retrouverait prisonnier des bras et de la bouche d'un jeune homme fou amoureux de lui, dénommé Sirius Black. À ne pas faire, surtout sans son consentement.

-Je… Euh… Pourquoi pas… Oui…

J'aurais dû m'en douter, il refu… Hein ?! Il… Il a dit oui ? Remus a dit oui pour que je l'embrasse ?! Respire, Sirius. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Oui, c'est ça, continue lentement.

-Tu… Tu es sûr ?

-Non. Enfin, oui. C'est gênant, mais…oui.

Ouh là, mon cœur a des ratés et mon cerveau semble être parti faire un tour pour voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Et j'ai soudainement très chaud.

-Alors, bien…

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, parcoure les deux mètres - les plus longs de toute ma vie - qui me sépare du loup de mes rêves, le regarde dans les yeux - deux magnifiques yeux dorés - prend une profonde inspiration et me penche vers les lèvres de mon Remus.

Des lèvres si douces, au goût sucré du chocolat qu'il a mangé quelques minutes auparavant. C'est un baiser tout en douceur, rempli de toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons qui exécutent un ballet aérien dans mon estomac.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Non ? Tu es en train de rêver, Sirius. Je me pince discrètement le bras. Aïe, ça fait mal. Non, je ne rêve pas, Remus a vraiment mis ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer un peu plus à lui. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, c'est seulement un mouvement réflexe. Tout comme c'est par réflexe qu'il demande l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue mutine. Accès que je lui offre sans hésiter.

Explosion interne de bonheur.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Waouh, c'était le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie.

Black-out total.

-Désolé, Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Hein ?! Il regrette ce baiser ?

-Tu… regrettes ?

-Non, répond-t-il rapidement.

Un peu trop rapidement, non ? Il baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

-'Mus ?

Il ne bouge toujours pas et regarde ses pieds.

-'Mus, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Moony, je t'en prie.

Mon ton est suppliant.

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi et là, c'est le choc. Ses délicieuses pépites d'or sont rougies par les larmes qu'il tente de retenir.

-Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis désolé, Paddy. Tellement désolé.

-De quoi es-tu désolé, mon Remus.

-Je ne mérite pas ton amitié.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

-Non, je t'ai menti.

Incompréhension.

-Je n'aime pas Laura, c'est juste une amie.

-Mais pourquoi, tu m'as demandé…

-Je savais que tu me proposerais ça. J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser.

Re-black-out.

-Tu voulais… m'embrasser ?

Est-ce que ça signifie que mes sentiments sont réciproques ?

-Moony ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

J'ai soudainement l'impression de parler à une tomate beaucoup trop mûre. Une tomate qui marmonne sans que je comprenne le moindre mot.

-Remus, est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

Tiens, mon copain le black-out vient me rendre visite une fois de plus.

-Sirius ? Tu m'en veux ?

Hein ?! Lui en vouloir de m'aimer ?

-Non. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis deux ans.

Cette fois, Black-out est allé voir mon Remus.

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je re-capture ses lèvres, penché sur lui, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, Moony.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Aimé ? Détesté ?_

_à bientôt pour la suite._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Et sa robe

_**Et sa robe…**_

_Pairing : Ron/Viktor Krum_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rating : K+ ( pour cause de slash, mais rien de choquant )_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR_

_

* * *

_

Salut, je me présente : Ron Weasley, 14 ans, Gryffindor, ami de Harry Potter et fanatique de Quidditch. Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais depuis quelques temps, il faut ajouter à cette brève description : amoureux fou ( et encore, c'est un euphémisme, mais je ne trouve pas de mot plus fort ) de … Viktor Krum.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, moi, un jeune étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, je suis amoureux du beau, de grand, du célèbre, de l'adulé, du merveilleux, du… Que je me calme ? Pourquoi ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Bref, je disais donc - quoique techniquement je ne parle pas mais écris - que je suis amoureux de ce joueur de classe internationale qu'est le sublime Viktor Krum.

Je vous vois d'ici vous agiter en attendant des détails. Patience, j'y viens.

Quiconque se trouvant à la dernière Coupe du Monde et m'y ayant côtoyé, vous dira que déjà à l'époque, j'en étais pas mal mordu. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, ni tout à fait vrai.

J'avais déjà une admiration sans borne pour son talent immense pour le Quidditch. Je louais son habileté d'Attrapeur, je chantais sa maîtrise des différentes feintes, et m'extasiais devant son phénoménal parcours. Mais c'était juste l'admiration d'un fan, rien de plus, même si je me disais que j'aurais aimé avoir une relation privilégiée - amicale - avec lui.

Mes frères - ces deux idiots de Fred et George - se moquaient de moi en disant que j'étais attiré par Krum. Je trouvais ça ridicule; moi, amoureux d'un garçon ? Non, jamais. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr d'aimer Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. J'avais tout faux.

Venons-en à ce qui vous intéresse : comment j'en suis venu à tomber amoureux de mon beau joueur bulgare.

Flash-back :

Ça m'est tombé dessus si soudainement que j'aurais pu passer à côté et ne pas y prêter attention. C'était en fin d'après-midi, le 31 octobre dernier. Ce jour-là, des élèves des écoles de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang devaient arriver pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ce fut les Français qui furent les premiers à arriver. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une jeune fille blonde, Fleur Delacour, vraiment ravissante, je dois le reconnaître - d'ailleurs quand j'y pense, elle est tout à fait le genre de mon frère Bill, il faudrait trouver un moyen de les faire se rencontrer.

Puis se fut le tour de la mystérieuse et décriée École de Durmstrang d'apparaître. Et là, BOUM BOUM BOUM, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Au milieu des élèves venant d'Europe de l'Est, dans sa robe rouge, je _le _vis. _Il_ était là, à quelques pas de moi, dans sa robe rouge ( oui, je radote, mais je suis _très légèrement_ fétichiste des robes rouges ).

Je ne voyais plus que lui. Ses yeux sombres et sévères, ses muscles saillants sous sa robe rouge, sa présence magnétique, sa démarche mal assurée. Démarche qui me fit penser à 'L'Albatros' de Baudelaire, un poète moldu : _'Exilé sur le sol au milieu des huées,/Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher.'_ , Krum semblait se mouvoir avec plus de facilité sur un balai qu'au sol.

J'étais ébloui par sa beauté brute, mon souffle en fut coupé ( je trouve que ça fait un peu groupie, mais c'était vraiment ce que je ressentais ). À ce moment-là, Harry me fit remarquer que j'étais ailleurs.

-C'est… c'est lui, bégayai-je. Krum… Viktor Krum est… à Hogwarts…

_'Krum, c'est Viktor Krum' _était devenu une litanie sans fin dans ma bouche.

-Pff… Ce n'est qu'un stupide joueur de Quidditch, grogna Hermione.

Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _osé_ dire ? Je vais l'étrangler ! Ou mieux, je vais l'étouffer avec les pages d'un de ses si précieux bouquins. Elle n'a pas honte d'insulter Viktor de cette façon ?

-T'es folle !, brayais-je. C'est le meilleur joueur de tous les temps. Et il n'a pas encore dix-huit ans…

Non, il s'éloigne. Je veux encore le voir, il ne peut pas s'en aller. Je veux encore pouvoir les contempler lui et sa robe rouge. Je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me souffle des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me… Hein ?! Je viens vraiment penser à ça ? _'Oui'_, me répond ma conscience perverse, _'et tu allais ajouter que tu voulais qu'il te fasse l'amour devant toute l'école réunie'._

TILT ! Je viens de comprendre que je suis tombé amoureux de mon idole. Ça fait quand même un choc; surtout que je n'avais encore jamais été attiré par un autre garçon.

Et tout ça à cause d'une robe d'uniforme. Une robe rouge.

Fin du flash-back.

C'était il y a deux mois environ que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Bal de Noël et je suis obligé de voir ma soi-disant meilleure amie danser, serrée contre mon Viktor. Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle va enfin se décoller de lui. Elle n'a pas le droit de le toucher; surtout qu'elle le considère toujours comme un 'stupide joueur de Quidditch'. Justement, la voilà.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle n'a pas compris dans ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle est persuadée que je suis jaloux de Viktor, mais c'est d'elle que je suis jaloux.

C'est décidé, à partir de demain, je mets tout en place pour le séduire et pouvoir, un jour, lui enlever sa robe rouge sang. Foi de Ron Weasley, je veux Viktor Krum et je l'aurai.

* * *

_Alors ?_


	3. Sang

_Aujourd'hui, juste un petit drabble sur notre professeur de potion préféré ( non, ce n'est pas Corne-de-Limace...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Sang**_

_Personnage : Severus_

_Genre : Drama_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR._

_

* * *

_

J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à effacer ce sang sur mes mains.

Même s'il n'est que métaphorique, je le sens, collant, poisseux, avec son odeur métallique.

Le sang des dizaines d'innocents, sorciers comme moldus.

Le sang de Dumbledore. Lui qui m'a obligé à tuer à nouveau alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus blesser personne. Lui qui a fait de moi un agent, non pas double, mais triple. Lui qui m'a obligé à retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui qui m'a obligé à supporter la présence de Lupin, puis de Black. Lui qui malgré ce qu'il disait ne voulait pas protéger Potter, mais juste le garder en vie assez longtemps pour détruire le Lord Noir. Lui qui se moquait de la vie du fils de Lily.

Lily. La seule personne à m'avoir témoigné de l'affection. Ma seule véritable amie. La seule que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme. La seule que j'aime encore de tout mon cœur seize ans après sa mort.

Lily que je n'ai pas su protéger. Lily que j'ai mis en danger le jour où j'ai rapporté ce que j'avais entendu de cette foutue prophétie à mon maître d'alors. Lily dont je ne guérirai jamais, dusse-je vivre éternellement.

Lily dont le sang restera sur mes mains criminelles.

Lily aux cheveux de feu.

Lily.

Ma Lily.


	4. Ses lèvres

_'lut !_

_Aujourd'hui encore, ce ne sera qu'un simple drabble…_

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré tout._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Ses lèvres**_

_Pairing : Hermione/Narcissa ( j'essaie d'innover…) PoV Hermione_

_Genre : Romance/yuri ( là aussi, j'innove, c'est mon premier yuri - à part un drabble dans 'Drabbles sur commande'…)_

_Rating : K+ ( à cause du slash )_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR._

_

* * *

_

J'ai toujours été attirée par les cheveux blonds. C'est un fait.

Mais ça n'explique pas comment j'en suis venue à être avec cette personne.

J'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre.

Même Draco.

Même Lucius ( quoique je ne sois pas très sûre de ce point là ).

Alors pourquoi _elle_ ?

Certes, elle est très belle avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air digne, image parfaite de l'aristocratie dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau. Et ses formes parfaites sur lesquelles je laisse très souvent vagabonder mes mains.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aime autant embrasser ses lèvres peintes en vermeil.

Ses lèvres, doux pétales d'une rose tout juste éclose.

Ses lèvres au goût de framboises.

Ses lèvres où le désir fait affluer son sang, leur donnant l'allure d'un fruit juteux dans lequel j'ai envie de mordre.

Ses lèvres entre lesquelles pointe sa langue mutine, provocante.

Ses lèvres qui jouent à pincer tendrement mes tétons.

Ses lèvres qui parcourent mon corps nu, y déposant mille baisers.

Ses lèvres, chaudes contre les miennes, fraîches.

Ses lèvres, touche de rouge sur son blanc visage.

Ses lèvres, source de mon bonheur et de mon plaisir.

Ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvre pour me dire ce "je t'aime" qui me fait frissonner.

Les lèvres de ma Narcissa.

* * *

_Bon, c'est très court ( en même temps, c'est normal, c'est un drabble ) mais je ne suis pas une fana de yuri ( j'en lis quasiment jamais…) donc je ne sais pas si c'est bien comme ça, ou pas…_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	5. Griffyndor

_**Gryffindor**_

_Personnages : Sirius,Draco_

_Genre : Général_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR_

_--_

_**Sirius**_

--

"Gryffindor". Ce cri lancé par le Choixpeau magique, le 1er septembre 1971 changea le cours de ma vie.

Un simple mot qui signait ma libération du joug de la tyrannie de ma famille de Sang-Pur racistes.

Je savais que je m'attirerais les foudres des mes parents en général et de ma mère en particulier, mais j'étais fier d'être le premier Black à aller chez les Lions.

Onze ans et déjà la volonté de montrer mon indépendance d'esprit.

Onze ans et déjà obligé d'affronter mes aînés.

C'est à onze ans que ma vie a commencé.

--

_**Draco**_

--

Je déteste ces sales Gryffindor. Non, que dis-je ? Je les abhorre.

Toujours à se vanter d'être les plus courageux, les plus intelligents, les plus forts. En un mot, les meilleurs.

Laissez-moi rire…

Non mais franchement, regardez-les.

Aucune fierté, prêts à accepter n'importe quelle racaille.

Il suffit de voir Saint-Potter et ses acolytes :

Granger : une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Weasley : un traître à son Sang sans le sou.

Longbottom : incapable d'exécuter un sort correctement. Je ne serais pas étonné de découvrir que c'est un Cracmol.

Quant au balafré, c'est un crétin fini…

Et puis, à quoi leur sert leur si formidable courage ? À rien, si ce n'est s'attirer des problèmes.

Leur soi-disant intelligence supérieure ? Inexistante. Ok, Granger est bonne élève, mais c'est normal, elle n'est pas une sorcière, mais une bibliothèque à qui on a donné une apparence humaine ( ou semi-humaine, elle ressemble beaucoup à un castor, aussi…). Nous, les Slytherin, nous le sommes, car nous sommes rusés et que c'est dans la ruse que se trouve la véritable intelligence.

* * *

_Je ferai sans doute un autre chapitre intitulé "Gryffindor" dans cette série ( avec Neville, vraisemblablement ) mais pour le moment, il n'y a que les deux zigotos là, qui m'aient assez inspirés…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
